Killer Smile
Killer Smile is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventieth overall. It takes place in South Asia appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Riya and the player discussed the discovery that a serial killer was operating in South Asia before heading to Islamabad to learn about the tale the serial killer based their modus operandi on. When they arrived in the city, they heard screaming coming from a nearby university and raced to the scene, only to find university student Shraham Mohmand dead, a smile carved into his face. Nia confirmed that the killer carved open Shraham's mouth, causing him to die of blood loss. They first suspected the victim's father, politician Neser Mohmand, literature student Sabina Jagirani, and behavioural expert Irving Faust. They then learned from Takagi that Shraham was planning to run away through the Margalla Hills. Following Takagi’s statement, they headed to the Margalla Hills where they found reason to suspect Riya’s ex-boyfriend, messenger Sami Padma, and monk Gyasto. They also discovered that Irving had been following Shraham to study his behaviour and that Sabina had been investigating claims that Shraham had forced himself onto the female students. Suddenly, they were informed by Spencer that Neser was having the university demolished in response to his son’s death. They quickly stopped the demolition and confronted Neser, who insisted that getting rid of the place where his son died would help his grief. Finally, they found reason to charge Neser for his son's murder. Neser tried to deny the accusations, promising he'd sue the pair for defamation. As Riya continued presenting the evidence, Neser snapped, saying that Shraham was a failure who was a risk to his career. Neser told the pair that he had raised Shraham to be the best and failure wasn't an option. Despite this, however, Shraham failed in school and forced himself onto female students, infuriating Neser. Knowing that if Shraham's scandals came to light, his career would be ruined, Neser attempted to cover it up. Neser then decided that bringing Shraham into the world was a mistake and decided to take him out of it, pouncing on him in the classroom and carving up his face. In court, Neser insisted to Judge Armstrong that Shraham's existence was a threat to his career, prompting Judge Armstrong to sentence him to forty years in prison. Outside of the courtroom, Imran thanked the pair for wrapping up the case, admitting that Neser reminded him of his own father, Amir. They were then called back to the plane by Connor, who told the pair to head back out and investigate the serial killer. Connor then told Bradley and Takagi to accompany the player in investigating the market to find anything about the serial killer. There, they found a notebook containing information on the folklore tale the serial killer based their modus operandi on belonging to Sabina. They soon spoke to Sabina who confessed that she'd heard word of the killings and decided to do an investigation of her own, pointing them to the classroom where she had left her investigation notes. She also confessed that she'd dubbed the serial killer the Gilded Ghoul. Finally, they found Sabina's notes and sent them to Anya who told them that a large amount of gold had been stolen in Agra, Riya's hometown. Meanwhile, Riya asked for the player's help in dealing with her ex-boyfriend, Sami. Riya confessed that she and Sami used to date in university before she met Anthony, revealing that they broke up after she discovered he had been sleeping around with other women. After finding Sami in the Margalla Hills, they reconciled their rough break-up, with Sami apologizing for his previous mistakes and wishing Riya luck with the rest of her life. Before Riya could leave, however, Sami confessed that a few years ago he'd been approached by a man, who looked like Riya, asking about her life. Riya soon figured out that this man must have been her father, insisting that he must be looking for her. Back on the plane, Connor decided that they should look into the gold theft in Agra, telling Malcolm to set a course to the city. Years ago and six months after Priyanka's injury, Aida encouraged her during physiotherapy. Eventually, Priyanka was able to cross the room without support, causing Aida to give her a supportive hug. Priyanka then admitted that she was scared to leave the hospital, insisting that she didn't want to go back on the streets. Aida then promised that wouldn't happen, soon asking Priyanka about becoming her legal guardian and taking her back to England. The pair then took a photograph to celebrate the occasion before a group of thieves suddenly entered the hospital, dragging Priyanka away and demanding Aida give them the medicine in the hospital. Summary Victim *'Shraham Mohmand' (found with a smile carved into his face) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Neser Mohmand' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect knows Pakistani history. *The suspect drinks lassi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect knows Pakistani history. *The suspect drinks lassi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect knows Pakistani history. *The suspect drinks lassi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect drinks lassi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect knows Pakistani history. *The suspect drinks lassi. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats curry. *The killer knows Pakistani history. *The killer drinks lassi. *The killer is over 50. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Backpack, Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Student Card; New Suspect: Neser Mohmand) *Inform Neser of his son's murder. (New Crime Scene: Market) *Investigate Market. (Clues: Faded Planner, Illegible Sketch) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Student's Name; New Suspect: Sabina Jagirani) *Question Sabina on Shraham's murder. *Examine Illegible Sketch. (Result: Brain Diagram) *Examine Brain Diagram. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Irving Faust) *Interrogate Irving on his diagram. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Pen) *Analyze Pen. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats curry) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Pakistani history) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Margalla Hills. (Clues: Satchel, Torn Shawl, Pebbles) *Examine Satchel. (Result: S PADMA; New Suspect: Sami Padma) *Ask Sami if he saw the victim. (Attribute: Sami eats curry) *Examine Torn Shawl. (Result: Monk's Shawl; New Suspect: Gyatso) *Ask Gyatso about his shawl. (Attribute: Gyatso knows Pakistani history) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Hunting Knife) *Analyze Hunting Knife. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lassi; New Crime Scene: Market Stalls) *Investigate Market Stands. (Clues: Sabina's Bag, Faded Photographs) *Examine Sabina's Bag. (Result: Witness Statements) *Speak to Sabina about her research into Shraham's illegal activities. (Attribute: Sabina eats curry, knows Pakistani history, and drinks lassi) *Examine Faded Photographs. (Result: Photographs of the Victim) *Analyze Photographs. (04:00:00) *Confront Irving over following the victim. (Attribute: Irving eats curry, knows Pakistani history, and drinks lassi) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Neser demolishing the university. (Attribute: Neser eats curry, knows Pakistani history, and drinks lassi; New Crime Scene: Desks) *Investigate Desks. (Clues: Faded Flyer, Torn Letter) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Monastery Flyer) *Speak to Gyasto about the victim wanting to join his monastery. (Attribute: Gyasto eats curry and drinks lassi) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Death Threat) *Ask Sami who sent Shraham the death threat. (Attribute: Sami drinks lassi) *Investigate Large Tree. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Blood-soaked Napkin) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Anatomical Drawing) *Analyze Anatomical Drawing. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 50) *Examine Blood-soaked Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Heart of Gold (3/6). (1 star) A Heart of Gold (3/6) *Investigate Market. (Clue: Box of Knick-Knacks) *Examine Box of Knick-Knacks. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (03:00:00) *Ask Sabina about her research into the serial killer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate University Classroom. (Clue: Desk Cabinet) *Examine Desk Cabinet. (Result: Investigation Notes) *Analyze Investigation Notes. (05:00:00) *See how you can help Riya. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Margalla Hills. (Clues: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Bracelet) *Have Riya and Sami reconcile. (Reward: Indian Necklace) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South Asia (UnknownGamez)